The main purpose of Cyclic Prefix (CP) is to make Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmission to be robust against long delay spreads of the physical multipath channel. On the other hand, the CP itself is an overhead that reduces the system efficiency and decreases an actual data rate. The latest 802.11n and 802.11ac standards introduced two options for the CP value in order to adjust it to a specific link conditions and to reduce the overhead. However, in many applications, an Access Point (AP) chooses the CP by the average or by the worst case among all the clients, therefore a client that requires long CP implies that all the transmissions are done with a long CP. Another issue related to the decision on the CP value is that usually the AP knows the capability of each client. Those issues lead to inefficient usage of CP where the robustness is preferred on the efficiency and the system throughput is not optimized.